The typical harness and collar for dogs when attached to a leash will cause the dog to choke when it strains against the leash. This adverse reaction on the part of the dog is undesirable and should be avoided. Attempts have been made to provide a non-choking type of harness, as for example, the harness disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,964,369. While these prior art harnesses have proved effective, they did possess several shortcomings with respect to ease of attachment and manufacturing assembly.